1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device capable of fixing an object on a bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is an assembly diagram of a frame 52 and a cable connector 54 in prior art. The frame 52 is utilized to hold a plurality of detachable hard disk drives (not shown in figure). The cable connector 54 is electrically connected to the corresponding detachable hard disk drive for signal transmission. The cable connector 54 is installed on the frame 52 by a fixing component 56, such as the screw or the bolt. An external tool which may be the screwdriver is applied to lock or unlock the fixing component 56 for assembly/disassembly of the cable connector 54 and the frame 52. Conventional combination of the frame 52 and the cable connector 54 is inconveniently executed, the user has to own the external tool otherwise the cable connector 54 cannot be assembled or disassembled from the frame 52. Further, the fixing component 56 is installed on the frame 52 by a thread locking method, and the thread structure of the fixing component 56 is easily damaged after repeated operation. The conventional combination has a drawback of inferior assembly strength.